<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>She Wants A Vampire by GayGothicFanboy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23881435">She Wants A Vampire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayGothicFanboy/pseuds/GayGothicFanboy'>GayGothicFanboy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gravity Falls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Vampires</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 14:58:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>591</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23881435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayGothicFanboy/pseuds/GayGothicFanboy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper and Mabel return to Gravity Falls. Mabel still really wants to date a vampire. And Mabel notices that Wendy is acting strange. Too strange.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wendy Corduroy/Mabel Pines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once again, another school year had past.</p><p>   Mabel and Dipper would return to Gravity Falls for their annual stay.</p><p>   The trees past very fast. The bus ride to Gravity Falls wouldn't take to long.</p><p>   Mabel sighed. For some reason unknown, she felt as though everyone and everything had changed.</p><p>   In no time flat, they arrived at the place Stan would meet them.</p><p>   Stan's car flashed through. The windows rolled down. He beamed at them. "Would you just look? It's the Mystery Twins!"</p><p>    Dipper and Mabel exchanged happy glances and raced to get into the car.</p><p>   Once they were in the car, it took off like a bottle rocket.</p><p>  -</p><p>  In no time, the group was in the Mystery Shack.</p><p>   They were welcomed by the warm faces of Soos and Ford.</p><p>   They exchanged their hellos.</p><p>   " 'sup?" A voice called.</p><p>   Dipper was too engaged in a conversation with Ford to hear it.</p><p>   Mabel on the other hand looked over to the voice.</p><p>   There stood Wendy. Instead of her signature green flannel it was gray instead.</p><p>   Mabel gocked at Wendy. Had Wendy always been this pale?</p><p>  That left Mabel in utter confusion. She shook it off.</p><p>   "Hey, Mabes, I've got a question," Wendy said.</p><p>   "What?" Mabel asked.</p><p>   "I was wondering if you and Dipper could hang out tonight with me and my friends."</p><p>  "Sure," Mabel smiled.</p><p>  Soos then grabbed Dipper and Mabel's arms. "Come on, dudes! I've got something to show you!"</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Soos had just wanted to show them the house he made for a mouse out of paper.</p><p>   Mabel had agreed it was great.</p><p>   As the hours passed, Mabel caught herself staring at Wendy. <em>Something's different about her now. And why do I find her more visually appealing? Damn. Has Wendy always been this hot? Or am I just noticing this now?,</em> Mabel thought.</p><p>    Dipper looked at Mabel. "Are you okay?" Dipper tried to follow the eyeline of his drooling sister. "Do you like him?" Dipper asked talking about a boy who was probably 14.</p><p>      Soos said, "oh him! There's a legion that he's a werewolf."</p><p>       Dipper eyed her. "A werewolf? Mabel, I thought you liked vampires."</p><p>      "I do like vampires! Werewolves are stinky and gross!" Mabel fummed.</p><p>      Dipper said, "hey! It would be awesome to be a werewolf!"</p><p>      Soos chimed in with, "totally lit."</p><p>      Mabel cringed slightly. "At least vampires don't have fleas."</p><p>     Dipper shot back, "At least werewolves aren't goths who drink blood, who are allergic to the sun, and always cry about dead people from their past or whatever."</p><p>      Wendy stalked toward them. "Don't bash vampires like that, man."</p><p>     "Oh hey Wendy," Dipper rubbed his arm, nervously.</p><p>      <em> Oh shit! Does Dipper still like Wendy?</em>, Mabel asked herself.</p><p>       "Vampires are totally better than werewolves! Werewolves can only turn into half-human half-wolf things. But vampires can turn into bats, shadows, mist, moon beams, and wolves!" Wendy told them.</p><p>     "Really…?" Dipper said.</p><p>      Soos said, "oh yeah dude! I totally forgot to tell you about that!"</p><p>      "Dipper, if you want to read more about that, then read Dracula." Wendy said. "The book is totally awesome!"</p><p>      Dipper's face turned red. "Yes. I will totally read that!"</p><p>        <em>Wendy likes Dracula?,</em> Mabel questioned. "Guess who likes Dracula too? This girl!" Mabel jestered to herself.</p><p>     Wendy smiled. "Up top Mabes!"</p><p>      Mabel was frozen. <em>Wendy wants a high five from me?</em></p><p>      "Come on Mabes! Don't leave me hanging."</p><p>         Mabel gave Wendy a high five.</p><p>        Just then Robbie, Tambry, Lee, Nate, and Thompson burst in.</p><p>         Wendy slightly grinned. "Dipper. Mabel. Get ready. Tonight, you're hanging out with me and my friends."</p><p>    </p><p>     </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>